There can be Miracles
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: The war has finally erupted. And all they can do is hope that a miracle can happen. Songfic and one-shot. Dramione w/ hints of HPGW and RWLL. Read please! :p


**Disclaimer: Even though I know that there can be miracles (snigger, snigger), it is really impossible that one day, I am JK Rowling and wrote the Harry Potter series. Definitely impossible.**

**A/N: Another one-shot and songfic of mine. I just came up of this story this morning while I'm riding in my school bus. I just love this song. By the way, the title is "When You Believe" and it is played in the movie "Prince of Egypt". Watch it and it's a very good movie. Anyway, enjoy this:p**

There can be Miracles

I was sitting inside the Great Hall. You might think that it's just a normal day where I sit with my two best friends laughing at Ron's stupid jokes and smiling at the laughter of Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived. How I wish that this is true but unfortunately, it isn't. Outside, there is a war; a war I wanted to participate to help the Wizarding World, to help my friends, but no, I'm here inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting for the war to stop. I am tempted to go outside and fight but they kept me here, telling me that I should look for the other occupants in the Great Hall. If I knew well, they don't want me to fight because they're afraid that something bad might happen to me. I was angry at that thought but through this, I'd felt their love for me.

So, here I am, sitting in the Gryffindor table with Ginny beside me. She's crying. I know she's worried, especially for our hero. Ginny loves Harry, I know that. Not the sisterly love or whatever. Ginny's _in love _with Harry and I know Harry too is in love with Ginny. She too was ordered by our Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, to stay inside to look for the other occupants. Our Headmaster knew we are safe inside because he had put complicated spells around the castle and only the students and teachers can go inside.

Ginny's not the only one crying. As I look around, some people were crying, too. Most of the people inside are young students and females. Underestimating women made me angry again, but like I had thought earlier, it's just a way of showing how much women are important, not wanting them to get hurt or something.

I averted my gaze away from them towards the door. I stared at it hoping that it would open soon and Harry would come inside, shouting and rejoicing that Voldemort is dead; that the Wizarding World is once safe again. I stared at it hoping that Ron would burst inside with that same smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley was worried of him, too. And Luna, too. Like Ginny, Luna's in love with Ron.

I sighed. I'm worried about _him _too. I'm afraid that he might be… dead. This thought had brought tears in my eyes but I fought it back because I promised him I would be strong for him. He told me that he would know if I'm crying or not. He told me that my tears would be his weakness. So, to fulfill my promise, I'm not crying at all even though I have a strong urge to do it. I made him promise too that he'll come back for me but I slightly doubt he won't fulfill his promise at all.

He's the strongest person I'd ever met in my life. Not Voldemort. Not Dumbledore. Not Harry. He is. He had put all his courage to switch places and join the light side even though he knew that his father would disown him. Just thinking of that makes me sad because I knew I am the reason. He switched places because of me. He told me he wanted to be always beside me. He told me he wants to always know that I am safe. He told me he always wanted to protect me. That's the reason why I fell in love with him.

I looked away from the door. Unwanted tears are starting to get stubborn. _Stubborn. _He is like that. He's very stubborn. Maybe that's the reason why I loved him, too. Everyone tells me I'm a very stubborn person. I don't deny that because I know I am. But he's more stubborn that I am.

I sighed again when Ginny started to shake beside me.

"Ginny, don't worry, everything would be all right in the end," I consoled her.

She looked at me with wide, glossy eyes. I knew like me, she's just trying to fight back her tears. "I'm worried about him, Hermione. What if… what if…" she trailed of.

I hugged her. "Everything would be all right, Ginny. Don't worry."

I felt her nod.

Sobs are starting to overpower the silence in the room. I looked at Professor McGonagall. The once cool and calm teacher I once knew has a very terrified look on her face. She, too, is afraid. I can't blame her. Everyone is human and there's no such thing as having no fear in life. Even if it is little or big. There's no excuse.

I can feel the hopelessness inside the room and it's starting to irritate me because I know that any minute now, hope inside me might just disappear and I don't want that to happen. So, I had thought that maybe I should do something to give them hope again. Gently letting Ginny go, I stood up and went towards the Transfiguration Professor, receiving a curious look from Ginny which I just ignored.

"Professor, can I ask you a favor?" I asked, looking at her.

"Why, yes, Miss Granger. What is it?" she asked me, nodding her head hastily.

"Err… can I don something in front of the stage?" I asked again. Professor McGonagall looked at me curiously but just nodded her head again.

I conjured a microphone and went up the stage, receiving curious looks from the crowd. I ignored them and cleared my throat before starting to sing a cappella.

_**Many nights we prayed **_

_**With no proof anyone could hear**_

_**In our hearts a hope for a song **_

_**We barely understood**_

Eyes looked at me, wide-eyed. They might be thinking why I'm singing in this time; why I'm singing at the middle of a war. But I ignored those looks because I know, this song might give them hope; hope that like what I told Ginny, everything would be all right in the end.

_**Now we are not afraid **_

_**Although we know there's much to fear **_

_**We were moving mountains **_

_**Long before we knew we could**_

I saw Ginny looking at the door, now crying uncontrollably. I don't know if the people outside hears my voice. I have no clue at all.

_**There can be miracles **_

_**When you believe **_

_**Though hope is frail **_

_**It's hard to kill **_

_**Who knows what miracles **_

_**You can achieve **_

_**When you believe somehow you will **_

_**You will when you believe**_

Mrs. Weasley held Ginny in her arms and let her only daughter cry on her shoulder. I missed my mom. I remember the times she would hug me when I cry. I really hope to Him that I can see my mother again. My daddy, too, I missed him. They can somewhat call me a "daddy's girl". I also remember the times my dad always says "I love you" to me. He once told me that he can never go to sleep without telling me he loves me so much. He still does that everyday. But because now I'm in Hogwarts and away from home, he sends me just brief letters with those three words written on it. I closed my eyes. I know tears would flow out of my eyes soon.

_**In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
**_

_**Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I can't explain   
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say**_

I tried to hold back my tears but now, they did flow. I cursed myself silently. He would begin to worry for me. I don't want him, too. I want him to worry for himself. I want him to stay strong for himself to able to survive and let me see him again. But it was too late now. I wiped away my tears using the sleeve of my jacket. It was his Christmas gift to me. I smelled his faint cologne on my jacket – peppermint. I always loved his smell. It makes me so… so safe and comfortable.

_**There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe**_

I had a feeling that everyone gets the message of my song already because they are starting to wipe their tears and removing their worried look on their faces, exchanging it with a determined one. I smiled through my tears. I now know that they are sure that their loved ones would come back, alive and happy.

_**They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain  
A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near, oh **_

Ginny looked at me with a smile. She mouthed 'thanks' and I smiled. This is the right thing to feel right now. Hope. There's no use of being hopeless because that could make you sadder. Hope can make you stronger and I'm glad everyone is starting to feel it. Even the Slytherins who joined our side! Everyone is feeling hope.

_**There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe **_

As I finished the song, everyone clapped at me with smiles on their faces. I went down the stage only to be embraced by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Hermione," she whispered in my ears, suddenly calling me by my first name instead of 'Miss Granger'. I smiled and sighed softly. I looked around and all we can do now is hope that a miracle can happen.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

The war is starting to be bloody and frightening. Everywhere I go, all I can see is bodies on the ground with blood oozing out from their bodies. I shivered but I know I should be strong just for _her_. My beloved. But weakness started to flow inside my body. She's crying and I don't want her to. It's my weakness, she knows that. I made her promise but I guess the war's starting to make her worry preventing her from fulfilling her promise and cry.

I saw my father glaring at me with those silver eyes I had inherited.

"I can't really believe that my only son betrayed me and the Dark Lord," Lucius told me venomously.

"I don't have a father who doesn't love me," I told him sternly. "You might be my birth father but that's all."

"What's this, Draco? You're suddenly becoming soft. What did that Mudblood do to you?" he asked me.

"Don't you dare call her like that!" I exclaimed, pointing my wand at my so-called father.

"You still have a chance to go back, Draco!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand towards me again. "You - ." He was cut off by a soft and beautiful voice we heard inside the Great Hall. The war temporarily stopped. We all listened at the beautiful voice we can hear from the inside. My heart skipped a beat. It was _her _voice, her beautiful voice. I always knew she has a beautiful voice. I strained my ears to listen at some of the words that she's singing.

_**There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe**_

I smiled. She's giving hope to the people she's protecting from the inside. I think she doesn't know that we can hear it from the outside. I looked at Harry and saw him smile. It was strange, really, when I finally felt a strong feeling of hope in my body. I suddenly felt strong. Harry, too, I can see. His smile made me think he's getting strength from his best friend's song. Her song is not just any song. Love and hope is radiating together with her beautiful voice. And I know that the only thing that can destroy Voldemort is love.

My smile grew. I have a great feeling we are going to win. I can finally see her again.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione sat with Ginny, quietly and hopefully waiting for the war to end. Everyone now was holding hands, getting strength from one another.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came Harry Potter. He's messy with many bruises and injuries from the war. From the looks of it, it is very painful. But the difference is, he's smiling.

"WE DID IT! WE WON! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone had burst into applause, clapping so hard that they hadn't minded their smarting hands. Everything is done. No more Voldemort. They're free, finally free.

Ginny rushed towards him so fast and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying uncontrollably. Hermione smiled at them, happy that the two are still there. She looked everywhere, looking for _him_. She then saw Ron going inside, messy and has so many injuries like Harry. He was slightly smiling but the tears in his eyes made Hermione nervous. She knew there's a bad news.

"Fred's… dead," he said in a whisper and burst into tears. Luna immediately came there and hugged him, crying with him. The Weasley clan cried together with him (except Fred), mourning that one of them had died. Especially George. Hermione had never seen him cry so much before. All she can remember was his smiles… together with his twin. It's sad that someone very close to her had died. But that's life. All they need to do is accept what He wants to happen. May His will be done like what they always say.

Hermione again looked around, eager to find him. But as soon people who fought in the war started to go inside to reunite with their family, the brunette suddenly became worried. He was nowhere to be seen. She ran and ran, looking around just to see his same blond hair and grey eyes.

Hermione started to cry.

'_What if he died?' _she asked herself. It's ironic, really. She's the one who had just given hope to everyone awhile ago but now, she's the one who's becoming hopeless. _'No, you shouldn't die! I love you!'_

"Hermione," someone said her name. She whipped around, hoping that it was him but it was only Harry. Unable to control herself, Hermione hugged Harry.

"I can't see him, Harry," she told him shakily. "Where is he? He can't leave me Harry! I'll hate him if forever if he did!"

"Hermione, behind you," the hero said to the woman who gave him hope with a smile.

Hermione slowly turned around and there he is. Draco has an injured arm with blood marring his once soft and white skin. He has a pained look on his face but, he's smiling.

"I'm back," he told her. And then quick as the speed of light, Hermione had run into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry smiled at the couple then went towards the Weasley clan to comfort them.

"I thought you're dead," she told him over and over again.

"Shh," Draco said, kissing her forehead. "No need to cry, Hermione. I'm back. I promised that."

"You bloody ferret, you made me so worried," she sobbed softly, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She felt him flinch and remembered his injury. Slowly pulling away, she looked at him now with a smile on her face (but still with tears). "Come, Madam Pomfrey will mend your injury." And together, they went towards the school nurse who was frantically roaming around to cure the injured. Together, they walked towards the nurse with smiles on their faces.

There's no doubt, you see. There can be miracles, you only need to believe that it can happen.

The End

**A/N: End of one-shot! Aww, I know it's kinda sad but it has a happy ending, anyway. All I want to ask is for you to review and I'm praying that there can be a miracle (snigger, snigger again) and I'll have many reviews! R and R! **

**With love,**

**2booklover4 :p**


End file.
